


Gula

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чревоугодие — это один из семи смертных грехов, Эггзи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gula

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228630.htm?oam#more5) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В, минет, игры с едой
> 
>  **Примечание:** Gula — латинское название греха Чревоугодия

✖ ✖ ✖

— Это дурацкая идея.

— Не первая, против которой ты возражаешь, — сказал Чарли. — Но всякий раз ты меняешь своё мнение.

Эггзи фыркнул, мотнул головой и уселся поудобнее, хотя чинно сидеть на кровати в голом виде рядом со столь же голым Чарли было несколько странно и непривычно.

— Давай сюда, — приказал Эггзи. 

Чарли показал ему фак, полностью выражая своё отношение к такому тону, но баллончик всё-таки перекинул, и даже не в лоб, а в руку. Удивительно.

Эггзи никогда не ел взбитые сливки просто так. То есть, он вообще не очень часто их ел, так, пару раз покупал пирожные, украшенные сливками, на дурацких свиданиях, но не более того. Считать взбитые сливки в чистом виде угощением ему и в голову не приходило. А вот элементом секса… пожалуй, приходило, но только из-за небольшой испорченности и любви к просмотру оригинального порно.

И это в любом случае всегда выглядело ужасно липко и противно даже в порно с пафосных платных сайтов. Таким оно и будет на практике, Эггзи был уверен.

Чарли кашлянул.

— Если тебе так не хочется, я могу начать, — заявил он, пытаясь отобрать у Эггзи баллончик. Конечно, у него не вышло — Эггзи не то чтобы хотел обязательно попробовать первым, но уступать Чарли не собирался. Он до сих пор не привык к их отношениям (отношениям! чёрт возьми!) и очень любил оставшийся между ними элемент соперничества.

Чарли тоже любил, как бы он ни отпирался.

Эггзи вздохнул, хорошенько встряхнул баллон и едва удержался от того, чтобы показать Чарли язык, потому что его ухмылка была слишком намекающей.

— Да, я не только дрочу тебе этим движением, — объяснил Эггзи и поднёс баллончик ко рту, запрокинув голову. Нажал на поршень, предвкушая…

...не совсем то, что он испытал в итоге.

Безумно сладко, но не так липко и противно, как представлялось, а, скорее, мягко — ох, чёрт, и совсем не приторно. Эггзи расправился с первой порцией слишком быстро, и блядь, он готов был испытывать всё это вечность.

Но тут Чарли нагло отобрал баллончик.

— И какого хуя мы не купили два? — пробормотал Эггзи, наблюдая за тем, как Чарли слизывает с губ проклятые сливки и только что не жмурится от удовольствия — или нет, всё-таки жмурится, ну что за пиздец.

— Никогда не поздно сбегать за вторым, — заметил Чарли, как только перестал творить вопиющее блядство со своими губами. Он снова поднёс баллончик ко рту, но на этот раз была очередь Эггзи обламывать удовольствие, и он отобрал у Чарли взбитые сливки с каким-то неожиданным удовлетворением.

Эггзи ничего не ответил, просто плеснул сливок себе в рот — а-а-ах, чёртово блаженство, как бы так отобрать у Чарли весь баллончик, он явно его не заслужил. Чарли, кажется, думал в похожем направлении, потому что явно был нацелен на то, чтобы разлучить Эггзи и его сладкую мечту.

Эггзи не стал ни отталкивать Чарли, ни прятать баллончик за спину. Напротив, он подался ближе к Чарли, столкнувшись с ним голыми коленями, и поцеловал, разделяя на двоих вкус страсти и греха. Смешно, но никак по-другому описать эти чёртовы взбитые сливки Эггзи не мог.

Чарли первым оторвался от Эггзи, довольно лизнул его в уголок губ, а потом злодейски выхватил из-под руки Эггзи баллончик и выдавил сливок себе в рот.

И поцеловал Эггзи сам, жадно и в то же время… делясь. Ну блядь. Нельзя так сильно ломать Эггзи парой поцелуев, пусть даже таких охуенных.

— Объясни мне, — выдохнул Эггзи, как только смог оторваться от губ Чарли, — почему мы должны были делать это в постели? И голыми?

— Ну, — Чарли коварно улыбнулся, и его раскрасневшиеся губы ужасно захотелось поцеловать снова. — Сливки можно применять по-разному?

Эггзи кивнул и бесцеремонно толкнул Чарли к изголовью кровати.

— О, уже настроился? — Чарли поднял брови. — Какой ты быстрый. А только что недоумевал и бурчал. Кстати, попробуешь смазать меня этим — убью, и это не шутка.

— Я не настолько извращенец, — Эггзи широко усмехнулся и подхватил баллончик. — Но, боюсь, тебе всё же придётся познакомиться с ними поближе.

И щедро, даже чересчур, нанёс воздушную белую массу на член Чарли. Ммм. Так ещё аппетитнее. И плевать на то, что по этому поводу думал Чарли.

А думал он многое:

— Блядь! Это липко и холодно!

Какая неожиданность. Эггзи едва удержался того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Обещаю, через мгновение будет жарко и очень, очень мокро, — пообещал он шёпотом и широко, напоказ, лизнул головку Чарли. Ох, блядь, всю жизнь бы так минеты делал.

И Чарли, судя по лёгкой дрожи, был совершенно не против, что бы он там ни пиздел.

— Уж постарайся. Придурок, — проворчал он, но заткнулся, как только Эггзи принялся без нажима массировать его яйца. Такая лёгкая ласка не должна была доставлять много удовольствия, но Чарли, кажется, такие вещи не волновали — он приоткрыл рот, ещё не постанывая, но уже судорожно глотая воздух.

— Это была твоя идея, — напомнил Эггзи, а потом, сжалившись, вобрал член Чарли в рот. И снова зажмурился от удовольствия — ох, сладкое блаженство! Эггзи втянул сливки ртом, сглотнул, а Чарли как-то неожиданно тихо и подавленно застонал — блядь, неужели это ощущается настолько сильно? Надо будет потом проверить. А пока…

А пока что Эггзи отстранился, облизнулся — у него не вышло собрать все сливки за один раз — и с неожиданным для себя энтузиазмом принялся вылизывать член Чарли, от головки до основания, плотно и жадно прижимаясь губами и языком. 

И Эггзи пришлось удерживать бёдра Чарли, до того яростно он толкался навстречу. Правда, удерживать только одной рукой: второй Эггзи прилежно и послушно гладил яйца Чарли, искоса наблюдая за тем, как же сильно Чарли кайфует. Интересно, от чего больше?

Эггзи дохнул на мокрый и всё ещё сладкий член — да, Чарли, это ты предложил секс с этой вредной гадостью, страдай — и обхватил головку губами, с трудом сглотнув слюну пополам с остатками сливок. А потом неожиданно даже для самого себя скользнул ртом почти до конца, так, что немного заболело горло — но, ох, да, реакция Чарли того стоила.

Эггзи задумался на секунду, сглотнул, снова удерживая Чарли за бёдра, и сильно — и наверняка больно — сжал его яйца. Чарли не подвёл: высоко всхлипнул (ох, как же прекрасно) и кончил, гораздо быстрее, чем обычно.

А Эггзи и не подозревал о такой его чувствительности.

— Ну что, — Эггзи широко улыбнулся, — продолжим эксперименты?

Чарли осоловело взглянул куда-то сквозь него и кивнул.


End file.
